Medium (2005 series)
Medium (TV Series; 2005 - 2011) *Created by Glenn Gordon Caron Male Deaths *Roy Abramsohn (Episode 5.07: A Necessary Evil - Douglas Reilly) *Jonathan Adams (Episode 4.15: Being Joey Carmichael - Curtis Lambert) *Xander Berkeley (Episode 5.03: A Person of Interest) *Casey Biggs *Sean McDermott (Episode 5.01: Soul Survivor - Nathan Cafferty) *David Carradine *Mason Vale Cotton (Episode 4.01: And Then - Ben Goldman) *Tony Curran (Episode 5.11 The Devil Inside Part 1) *Shawn Doyle (Episode 5.14: How to make a Killing in Big Business: Part 2 - Det. Brad Auerbach) *Eddie Driscoll (Episode 5.07: Adam Dietz *Miguel Ferrer (Episode 4.15 Being Joey Carmichael - Joey/Teddy Carmichael) *Adam Goldberg (Episode 3.17 Joe Day Afternoon) *Kelsey Grammer (Episode 2.21 Death takes a Policy) *Josh Holt (Episode 5.07: A Necessary Evil - Young Man in Diner) *Zak Lee (Episode 4.12 Partners in Crime - Julian Pierce) *Joshua Malina (Episode 4.14: Car Trouble - Tim Carmer) *Charlie McDermott (Episode 5.07: A Necessary Evil - Brandon Whitman) *Christopher McDonald (Episode 3.18: 1-900-LUCKY - Gregory King) *Larry Miller (Episode 3.17 Joe Day Afternoon - Dylan Kravitz) *David Morse (Episode 5.15 How to make a Killing in Big Business - Douglas Lydecker) *Jon Polito (Episode 3.09: Better off Dead - Vincent Discala) *Miguel Sandoval (Episode 5.10: Then... and again - D.A. Manuel Devalos) *Kurtwood Smith (Episode 4.12 Partners in Crime - F.B.I. Agent Edward Cooper) *Eric Stoltz (Episode 3.14: We Had a Dream - Sonny Troyer) *Bill Tangradi (Episode 4.01: And Then - Dancing Man) *Sam Trammell (Episode 5.02: Things to Do in Phoenix When You're Dead - Dr. Brian Seward) Female Deaths *Christa B. Allen (Episode 3.04 Blood Relation - Maura Walker) *Patricia Arquette (Episode 1.11: I Married a Mind Reader, Episode 2.8: Too Close to Call, Episode 2.21: Death Takes a Policy, Episode 4.14: Car Trouble, Episode 5.10: Then...Again, Episode 6.1: Deja Vu All Over Again, Episode 6.3: Pain Killer, Episode 6.20: Time Keeps on Slipping, Episode 6.22: It's a Wonderful Death - Allison DuBois) *Morena Baccarin (Episode 5.09: All in the Family - Brooke Hoyt) *Jordan Baker (Episode 3.07: Mother's Little Helper - Patty Chase) *Natalia Baron (Episode 3.08: Burn, Baby, Burn: Part 2 - Sally Greer) *Neve Campbell (Episode 3.22: Everything Comes to a Head - P.D. McCall) *Erin Chambers (Episode 5.15: How to Make a Killing in Big Business: Part 3 - Julie Snowden) *Hayley Chase (Episode 3.15: The Boy Next Door - Nancy Claymore) *Shanna Collins (Episode 3.04: Blood Relations) *Stephanie Drapeau (Episode 5.13: - How to Make a Killing in Big Business: Part 1 - Autumn Colville) *Jen Drohan (Episode 3.14 We Had a Dream - Amy Shandler) *Sarah Drew (Episode 4.10: Wicked Game: Part Two - Suzie Keener) *Mireille Enos (Episode 4.16: Drowned World - Kelly Winters) *Alexandra French (Episode 3.13 Second Opinion - Marie Dubois) *Rayne Guest (Episode 3.22 Everything Comes to a Head - Cheryl Ann Potts) *Annabelle Gurwitch (Episode 4.14 Car Trouble - Rory Carmer) *Ginifer King (Episode 5.10: Then... and Again - Jessamyn Hunsecker) *Maura M. Knowles (Episode 5.07: A Necessary Evil - Rachel Stetson) *Jennifer Lawrence (Episode 3.07: Mother's Little Helper) *Jessica Lundy (Episode 3.12 The One Behind the Wheel) *Caroline Macey (Episode 3.06: Profiles in Terror) *Katie MacNichol (Episode 3.20: Head Games) *Elisabeth Moss (Episode 3.19: No One to Watch over Me) *Kelly Overton (Episode 5.01: Soul Survivor - Robin Aaronson) *Erica Piccininni (Episode 5.02: Things to Do in Phoenix When You're Dead - Kimberly Weeks) *Martha Plimpton (Episode 6.03 Pain Killer - Rosemary Widdick) *Teri Polo (Episode 6.02 It's a Wonderful Death) *Kelly Preston (Episode 4.16 Drowned World - Meghan Doyle) *Amy Price-Francis (Episode 3.22: Everything Comes to a Head - Pamela Franklin) *Lily Rabe (Episode 4.10: Wicked Game: Part Two - Joanna Wheeler) *Elizabeth Rice (Episode 7.04: How To Kill A Good Guy - Caroline Krueger) *Jess Weixler (Episode: 6.11 An Everlasting Love - Mandy Sutton) *Alex Rose Wiesel (Episode 5.13: How to Make a Killing in Big Business: Part 1 - Monica Dobbs) *Grace Zabriskie (Episode 1.10: The Other Side of the Tracks - Connie Buckley) *Elizabeth Roberts (Episode 7.02: The Match Game - Melinda Sully) Gallery Christaballen.jpg|Christa B. Allen Jendrohan.jpg|Jen Drohan and Casey Biggs Jenniferlawrence-medium.jpg|Jennifer Lawrence Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:2011 TV series endings Category:NBC TV series Category:CBS TV series Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Slasher Category:Nudity